Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois
by So-chan07
Summary: Spoilers sur AC Revelations et l'Archive Perdue. Avant de sortir de son coma, Desmond a pu accéder à un pan des mémoires du Sujet 16. Et apprendre quelque chose sur une personne qu'il pensait bien connaitre.


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Ubisoft.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Déjà long one-shot comme le dernier rédigé. Je préviens, gros spoilers sur AC Revelations (vu que la scène est une réécriture de la fin). Surtout si vous n'avez pas joué ou lu les informations concernant le DLC "L'Archive Perdue", mieux vaut ne pas continuer plus loin. La fic se repose avant tout sur les spoilers divulgués dans ce DLC et concernant un personnage très important de la série.

* * *

><p>Sur cet île le silence régnait. Pas un oiseau, pas un frisson de vent. Simple illusion créée à partir de données, un univers clos permettant d'échapper à l'Animus. Desmond se sentait mieux à présent qu'il avait exploré les souvenirs de ses ancêtres, et les siens. Il avait su différencier les époques, ne plus avoir l'impression d'être Ezio ou Altaïr. Il avait retrouvé sa pleine identité. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours là, sur cette île ? Desmond tournait son regard aux alentours, ne voyant que le ciel désespérément limpide, les portails par lesquels il était passé.<p>

Il remarqua alors qu'un autre était ouvert, donnant sur d'autres données de l'Animus. Toutefois quelque chose émanait de ce portail qui lui faisait prendre conscience que, non, ces données ne le concernaient pas.

— J'ai réussi à détourner l'attention de l'Animus encore pour un bout de temps.

La voix de Clay surprit Desmond qui leva un sourcil interloqué. Que manigançait-il ? Jusqu'à présent, l'ancien Sujet 16 l'avait toujours aidé mais il avait sa propre façon de penser, et ses paroles étaient des plus complexes à comprendre. Un vrai labyrinthe.

— Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant de partir, continua Clay en se rapprochant du portail. Ce sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais... la vérité fait jamais du bien, hein ?  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?<p>

Clay le plongeait de plus en plus dans le trouble à chaque mot, et cela agaçait Desmond. Son interlocuteur eut un rire, tapota l'épaule de Desmond.

— Aie confiance en ton ange gardien.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Clay le poussa au sein du portail. Desmond se sentit absorbé par les données, sombrer dans une mémoire qui n'avait aucun lien avec la sienne.

* * *

><p>— C'est bizarre... (Rebecca regarda à nouveau les données sur son écran de contrôle. Le doute n'était plus permis) Desmond se réveille !<p>

L'agitation gagna le reste de l'équipe, poussant même Shaun à stopper le fourgon au plus vite. William s'était déjà précipité aux côtés de l'Animus, poussant Rebecca pour pouvoir voir son fils. Un fils dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles pendant des années et qu'il retrouvait qu'en apprenant qu'Abstergo l'avait capturé. Sortant lentement de son coma, les paupières de Desmond frémissaient, son visage se crispait comme s'il luttait pour revenir à la surface – tel un naufragé échappant à l'océan. Une profonde inspiration, comme une goulée d'air inhalée par un noyé, fit frémir l'atmosphère suivit du réveil de Desmond. L'Assassin ouvrait de grands yeux, ne semblant rien voir de ce qui se passait autour de lui, demeurant le regard fixé au plafond. Ses poings s'étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs, les ongles lacérant le tissu.

— Bloody Hell, il nous fait une crise le Miles Junior ? s'emporta Shaun, laissant entendre dans cette phrase toute la peur que le comportement de l'Assassin provoquait sur l'assemblée. William, j'espère que ton fils est pas épileptique.

L'interpellé ne répondit que par un vague grognement, tout occupé à regarder son fils se battre avec des démons invisibles. Dans un geste incontrôlé, il attrapa une des mains de Desmond tandis que Rebecca essayait de voir si la désynchronisation s'était mal passée. Sous la main du père, celle du fils se détendit. La respiration de Desmond se fit plus calme alors que les larmes coulaient qu'une main voulut essuyer – sans succès.

— Becca, apporte les anti-dépresseurs, souligna Shaun. Desmond a quelques... soucis, je crois.  
>— Fils ? (La voix de William tremblait) Est-ce que ça va ?<br>— Bien sûr qu'il va bien Will, est-ce que ça ne se voit pas ? Il nous fait une crise papy, crut bon de préciser Shaun avec sa verve habituelle.  
>— Lucy...<p>

Le nom de l'ancienne coéquipière, prononcée par Desmond, fit tomber une ambiance de plomb sur l'équipe. Rebecca se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard pour éviter de pleurer – elle l'avait déjà que trop bien fait après la mort de Lucy. Shaun voulut ajouter quelque chose mais William se crut en devoir de lui lancer un regard noir, assez explicite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le moment de faire de l'humour. L'Anglais haussa les épaules, non sans garder les yeux fixés sur Desmond qui s'était assis, le regard toujours hébété.

— Lucy... N'est pas celle qu'on croyait...

Sans le savoir il répétait les mots que lui avait adressés Clay auparavant dans l'Animus. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait découvert dans les mémoires du Sujet 16 le faisaient encore frémir. Il ne se sentait pas même la force de se mettre debout. La nouvelle l'avait proprement bouleversé, mis en miettes ses convictions. Desmond se passa la main sur le visage, essuya les traces de larmes qui rendaient ses joues humides.

— Lucy était un membre de la Confrérie qui... (William cherchait les mots) a su donner de sa personne. Et tu n'es pas responsable de...  
>— Elle a trahi la Confrérie.<p>

Desmond avait prononcé la phrase d'un ton résolu, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Rebecca stoppa net ses activités, regarda Desmond comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité.

— Comment ? (La colère la faisait trembler, ses poings se serraient) Comment tu peux oser dire cela ? Sur Lucy ?

Desmond leva son regard sur Rebecca, ne chercha pas même à éviter ces yeux qui contenaient que colère et douleur.

— Je suis désolé, mais... ce que je dis, c'est la vérité. Lucy a trahi la Confrérie. Elle œuvrait pour Abstergo.  
>— Tu mens !<p>

Rebecca se jeta sur Desmond, le bourrant de coups de poing. Les deux autres Assassins mirent plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, trop abasourdis par les paroles de Desmond et la réaction de Rebecca. Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, ponctués par les cris de Rebecca – cris mêlés à des pleurs qui la pliaient en deux. Shaun eut le réflexe de la ceinturer, la tirant loin de Desmond. La jeune femme se débattit quelques instants, puis se laissa submerger par les pleurs d'un deuil qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminée. Desmond ne chercha pas même à essuyer le sang qui perlait des blessures qu'avait réussi à lui causer Rebecca. Il semblait déconnecté du monde.  
>Will, de son côté, regardait les Assassins sans savoir à qui se fier. A ce fils tout juste retrouvé qui semblait avoir perdu la raison ? Ou au duo qui avait vu lui-même Desmond tuer Lucy avant de sombrer dans le coma ? Dans le doute, William décida de comprendre les paroles de son fils.<p>

— Desmond, qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ?  
>— J'ai pu parler à Sujet 16 dans l'Animus. Enfin, à l'Intelligence Artificielle qu'il a créé avant de mourir. Il... m'a montré ce qu'il avait découvert lors de son infiltration en Abstergo.<p>

William hocha la tête. C'est lui-même qui avait envoyé Clay à Abstergo afin qu'il en apprenne plus sur l'Animus et son utilité. Clay devait censé s'échapper des locaux dès sa mission terminée, mais l'échec avait couronné ses recherches. Par le suicide même de Clay. Un suicide resté à ce jour inexpliqué.

— Il... (Les mots butaient dans la gorge de Desmond, il n'osait pas regarder Rebecca en face) Il a surpris une conversation entre Vidic et Lucy.

Inspirant un grand coup, s'attendant à de nouveaux coups pour ce qu'il allait dire, Desmond tâcha de raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Qu'Abstergo avait planifié sa fuite – ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout s'était déroulé si facilement. Que Vidic avait bien précisé que les mails que Lucy adressaient aux Assassins devaient rester bien en vue lorsque Desmond fouillerait les ordinateurs. Abstergo avait ainsi anticipé leurs mouvements et comportements, et surtout avait envoyé un espion en leur sein : Lucy. Elle avait été chargée de tenir au courant Vidic des avancées de Desmond dans l'Animus, de le prévenir pour qu'il vienne récupérer les mémoires. Mais surtout son but était de trouver la pomme d'Eden et de la ramener à Abstergo au plus vite.

— Ce qui explique les mises en garde de Junon et Minerve, conclut Desmond. Elles me prévenaient souvent de me méfier de Lucy, et... Junon a guidé ma main quand... on a trouvé la Pomme.

Si seulement il avait pu parler à Lucy, s'il avait pu essayer de la comprendre, de la ramener vers la Confrérie, peut-être... peut-être serait-elle encore là aujourd'hui. Mais tout cela était du passé, rien ne pouvait être changé. Rebecca se délogea de la prise de Shaun, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour sortir du fourgon. Un rai de lumière entra dans l'habitacle quand la jeune femme poussa les lourdes portes arrière, faisant cligner des yeux Desmond. L'ombre projetée par Shaun tomba sur son visage, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer au changement de luminosité.

— Donc si je te suis bien, je me suis rendu, au péril de ma vie, à l'enterrement... d'un _templier _?  
>— Shaun, je te rappelle que Lucy est née au sein de la Confrérie, que je l'ai formé...<br>— Oui William, je sais ça. Mais je te ferais remarquer que je suis allé pleurer sur la tombe d'un traître qui, on ne sait pas, avait peut-être comme consigne de tout faire pour ramener la pomme. _Quitte à nous passer sur le corps. _Et que tu l'ai formé, ça explique bien des choses...

Quand Shaun était lancé, on ne pouvait plus le stopper. Les remarques acerbes, le cynisme latent ponctuaient ses moindres mots – à croire qu'il haïssait tout le monde. William leva la tête – la tension était palpable mettant Desmond mal à l'aise. S'il avait tenu sa langue...

— Explicite ta pensée...  
>— On a bien vu ce que donnait ta formation sur Desmond. Rappelle-moi... Il a bien fui « La Ferme » et... comment tu considérais tes parents déjà Desmond ? Ah oui, des « hippies » qui préféraient s'occuper des autres membres de la ferme plutôt que de toi. Vu ta pédagogie, William, ça m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que tes autres élèves aient mal finis. Tu as réussi à te faire haïr de ton propre fils, après tout.<p>

La main de William s'était refermée sur le col de Shaun, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Dans sa hâte pour se lever, Desmond se cogna à un ordinateur – la douleur le fit jurer mais n'alerta nullement les deux hommes qui demeuraient yeux dans les yeux. Shaun avec un air des plus sérieux presque froid, William avec une haine viscérale qui sous-entendait un acte violent à venir.

— Répètes ce que tu as dis, Hastings.  
>— Et quoi, tu deviens sourd Will ? (Shaun haussa les épaules, il ne semblait pas du tout gênée par la poigne qui le tenait par le col) Est-ce ma faute si tu es un mentor incapable ? Enfin incapable, tu sais bien embrigader tes disciples et les envoyer au casse-pipe. Lucy, Clay notre petit sujet 16 et... peut-être même ton fils, heureusement qu'il t'a fui en fin de c...<p>

Le poing percuta Shaun à la mâchoire, faisant voler les lunettes qui atterrirent assez loin pour ne pas être brisées sous une semelle. Shaun sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue, mais il eut à peine le temps de se protéger que le prochain coup tomba sur lui. William avait peut-être dépassé largement la quarantaine, il avait encore des réflexes, et de la force. Le coup de genou dans le ventre coupa le souffle à l'Anglais qui se plia, à la recherche d'oxygène.

— Répètes, _ose répéter_ ce que tu as dis !

William hurlait presque cette phrase – cette volonté d'avoir la confirmation que, oui, son fils avait fui parce qu'il le haïssait, lui son propre père. Haletant, reprenant lentement son souffle, sentant encore la force des impacts dans son corps, Shaun ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu. Il releva la tête, le regard rendu flou par l'absence de lunettes.

— Ça te plaît tant que ça Will de savoir que tu as déçu ton propre fils ? Faudra t'y faire mon vi...  
>— Suffit ! Arrêtez !<p>

D'un bond Desmond s'était positionné entre les deux hommes, écartant les bras, formant un rempart entre son père et Shaun. Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il s'était tu, avait tout gardé pour lui, rien ne serait arrivé. Le groupe ne serait pas en train d'éclater, de se disloquer – la haine ne serait pas en train de tous les séparer. Le regard que posa son père sur lui le fit vaciller – Desmond dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber devant un tel regard.

— Je vois. Je comprends ta décision fiston.

_Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _Pourquoi les mots demeuraient bloqués dans sa gorge, pourquoi devait-il regarder son père sortir sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit ? La lumière extérieure inondait l'intérieur du fourgon, les baignait de sa chaleur mais le froid demeurait dans le corps de Desmond. Il avait lu quelque chose de pire que la déception dans le regard de son père – une volonté d'être pardonné. Alors que c'était lui le fautif dans toute l'histoire.

— Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça Shaun ?

L'Anglais prit le temps de retrouver ses lunettes – après avoir balayé le sol de la main – et de les remettre avant de daigner lui répondre.

— Oh j'hésite même à le dire. Miles Senior m'a déjà fichu en l'air, pas envie que le Junior prenne le relais. (Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, Shaun se tamponna la lèvre) Y a des vérités dures à entendre mais il est au courant. Puis ça vous regarde, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules, tu n'auras qu'à lui causer. Moi j'ai une coéquipière à relever qui doit être en miettes après avoir appris qu'une _amie_ était de l'autre bord. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Shaun bouscula bien gentiment Desmond avant de sortir à son tour du véhicule. Ce dernier finit par le suivre, autant pour voir les dégâts de ses propos que pour rattraper sa bévue. Ils étaient stoppés au cœur d'une forêt – probablement peu fréquentée au vu de l'état du chemin pris par leur fourgon. Rebecca avait fini par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre – prostrée sur elle-même, genoux remontés contre la poitrine, elle ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles de Shaun qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.

Desmond amorça un pas pour les rejoindre quand il aperçut la silhouette de son père plus loin, postée devant une grotte qu'il semblait observer avec attention.  
>Sans bruit Desmond tâcha d'avancer jusqu'à cet homme devenu pratiquement un inconnu pour lui. Une dizaine d'années au moins s'était écoulé entre sa fuite de la Ferme et aujourd'hui – jour de retrouvailles qui avait un goût amer. Desmond était arrivé à quelques pas de William quand ce dernier, sans se retourner, lui parla.<p>

— Tu t'es amélioré pour l'approche. Petit, je t'entendais déjà à plus de vingt mètres – tu ne savais pas avancer sans respirer comme une locomotive. Mais tu as encore des choses à apprendre.

Les lèvres de Desmond se crispèrent. Il retrouvait là le mentor de son enfance, celui qui n'était jamais satisfait de ses prouesses, qui lui en demandait plus alors qu'il récompensait les autres. Jamais un mot pour l'encourager, jamais un geste prouvant qu'il avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Les choses n'avaient pas changés, finalement.

— Je suis désolé fiston.

Les épaules de William s'affaissaient, la silhouette du mentor devenait celle d'un vieil homme qui flanchait sous le poids des épreuves à venir. Desmond tendit la main, la posa sur une des épaules. N'ayant aucun refus, aucun geste le repoussant, il s'enhardit, s'avança davantage, entoura l'autre épaule de son bras. Sa tête reposait contre le dos de William (ce dos qui lui avait toujours paru si grand quand il était enfant).

— T'es tout excusé p'pa. Je... Pour Lucy... C'est pas ta faute. Ni pour Clay... Ni...  
>— Peut-être mais j'ai ma part de responsabilités, tout comme en ce qui te concerne. (Un soupir qui fit frémir Desmond) Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, on rattrapera ce temps perdu Desmond. Tu veux bien ?<p>

William avait tourné la tête pour parler yeux dans les yeux avec son fils. Se reculant, Desmond hocha la tête, sourit quand il vit le visage de son père s'éclairer. Oui, quand tout serait fini, ils pourraient vivre comme avant. Même mieux. Comme une vraie famille.

* * *

><p>Shaun ne savait pas consoler, il n'avait jamais appris les gestes qui réconfortent, les paroles qui chassent les sombres pensées. Il se tenait donc devant Rebecca comme devant un appareil dont il venait de perdre le mode d'emploi Hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, l'Anglais avait fini par tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'était refermée sur elle, visage enfoui dans ses bras repliés, comme si elle voulait se soustraire au monde.<p>

— Becca. Reprends-toi... s'il te plaît...

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un reniflement, le bruit de larmes qu'on tâchait de ravaler mais qui vous étouffait. Rebecca releva la tête, le visage rougi par les larmes. Sous ses doigts Shaun la sentait trembler comme une feuille.

_Pas étonnant elle connaissait Lucy depuis des années. Tout un monde vient de s'écrouler en même temps que ses convictions._

__— Becca, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On s'est tous fait avoir. Même moi, c'est dire alors... ne culpabilise pas...  
>— C'est pas ça... Enfin si... J'aurais voulu... le savoir avant... aider Lucy, lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait.<br>— Lucy n'était pas Maria Thorpe. Elle avait perdu toute confiance en la Confrérie. (D'un geste, il arrêta Rebecca qui allait dire quelque chose) Et rien ne dit qu'elle nous aurait écoutés, alors ne te torture pas avec ça. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant !

Shaun avait secoué Rebecca par les épaules pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase. C'était peut-être brusque, soudain, mais elle devait se ressaisir au plus vite. Le temps leur manquait, et Abstergo n'allait sûrement pas leur en donner davantage. Surtout après la mort de leur agent infiltré. _Ils vont soupçonner qu'on a vu leur piège, qu'on les a démasqués. Il va falloir se méfier. _Et dire qu'après la mort de Lucy il était certain que c'était Desmond le Templier infiltré. Le destin était parfois si ironique.

Essuyant les dernières larmes d'un revers de la main, Rebecca hocha la tête. Son corps ne tremblait plus, tout juste avait-il encore quelque sursaut sous l'effet d'un hoquet de larmes.

— Merci Shaun. T'es peut-être complètement idiot, mais... par moments... tu peux être un vrai ami.

Et elle disait cela avec un sourire si rayonnant malgré les yeux encore rouges, un ton presque candide que cela gêna Shaun. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'insulte après quelque remarque bien sentie provenant de sa personne, pas qu'on le remercie et _encore moins_ qu'on le considère comme un ami.

— Oui bon... (Shaun détourna le regard, tâcha de calmer cette rougeur qui gagnait sa nuque) Tâche de pas le crier à Desmond, pas envie que Miles Junior me chambre sur le sujet.

Le rire de Rebecca déchira l'atmosphère, fit oublier pour un temps cette nouvelle qui les avait tant bouleversés. Si elle pouvait encore rire, c'est que tout n'allait pas si mal.


End file.
